


Best Wishes

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Birthday, Epistolary, M/M, Pining, Sad, Short, idk what this is just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Sorry for leaving this on your desk while you're out, but I think you'd prefer it this way.





	Best Wishes

_ Martin, _

_ Happy birthday. Sorry for leaving this on your desk while you're out, but I think you'd prefer it this way. _

_ When I sat down to write this, I was planning to apologize for missing your birthday last year, but then I realized that's probably the one that I have the least to apologize for. So instead: I'm sorry I missed all the birthdays when I could have celebrated with you, back when Tim and Sasha took you out for a drink after work and I just stayed in my office, muttering that I still had work left to do. I wish I had gone with you. But I guess it's too late for those regrets now. _

_ And I know you probably don't want to celebrate at all, but, well, Melanie recently introduced me to the concept of mug cakes, and I wanted to try it out. Sorry it's a bit... exploded. _

_ <strike>The book is </strike> <strike>It's a book of </strike> <strike> I thought you might like </strike> _

_ I _ _ also got you a book of love poetry. I know, I know, stupid and sentimental, but it seemed... appropriate, at the time. I hope you like it. _

_ Anyway, hopefully by this time next year I'll be able to celebrate with you in person. _

<strike> _ I miss _ </strike>

_ <strike>I lo </strike> _

_ Eternally yours, _

_ Jon_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey did you know if you look at statement dates it's been over a year since Jon and Martin have had a conversation that lasted longer than five minutes? Isn't that wonderfully amazingly cool and note at all soul-crushingly depressing?


End file.
